


So I taught you to dance for nothin'?

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky was teaching Steve how to dance just for this, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nobody is struggling, Skinny!Steve, Supposed to be the 1940's, no powers, probably don't come across that way though., steve's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're missin' the party, Stevie." Bucky says.</p><p>        "I know." Steve replies quietly, his throat suddenly really dry.</p><p>        "Are you tellin' me, that I taught you to dance for nothin'?" Bucky asks, slightly annoyed, but only teasing to wind him        up.<br/>____________________________________________________________</p><p>Bucky spent the last month teaching Steve how to dance with him, and now that the party is here, Steve doesn't want to. Even when Bucky picks him up and carries him to see his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I taught you to dance for nothin'?

As he looked around, biting his lip from nerves, he realized just how elegant the hall was; the way the chandelier hung down from the dome shaped ceiling, the way the lights were swaying gently from the midsummer breeze that was coming in through the open window and the door that led out to the gardens. There was a stage where a jazz band was set up, playing a smooth song, and to the right was a buffet table with some simple food set out along with some delicious looking desserts with a bar just a bit further up. Steve licked his dry-to-the-bone lips as he saw his favourite trifle with extra cream. 

And he looked out onto the dance floor to see a lot of couples dancing and smiling at each other like nobody else on the dancefloor was there; other people were standing around the outskirts of the room and just talking casually with a glass of champane in their hand or eating. 

Then he heard some foot steps - muffled by the soft crimson carpet slightly - walking up to the balcony he was on. Steve turned to see Bucky walking up in a brand new suit, bought specially for this occasion. Steve's breath drew in short and he held his breath for several seconds until he was sure he could breathe corerctly. 

Because Bucky looked good. Real good. 

His dazzlingly white shirt was crisp. His jacket, unbuttoned, fitting his shoulders and biceps nicely. His trousers freshly pressed, and shoes freshly shined to their best. 

"You're missin' the party, Stevie." Bucky says.

 

"I know." Steve replies quietly, his throat suddenly really dry.

"Are you tellin' me, that I taught you to dance for nothin'?" Bucky asks, slightly annoyed, but only teasing to wind him up.

"It wasn' for nothin' Buck," Steve mumbles. "but I can't go down there." 

"An' why's that?" Bucky asks sternly. 

"Because I can't." Steve answers stubbornly.

"Stevie. You're ma has thrown you this amazing party, an' you're not even goin'?" Bucky asks this as though it's Steve's fault he never wanted a huge birthday party, but they know he doesn't mean it like that.

"Buck, " Steve sighs. "I jus' don' wanna embarrass myself. Or my parents. Or you. Or your parents and-"

"Steve." Bucky cuts Steve off before he starts to panic too bad, but Steve just hangs his head and looks down at his feet (barely paying attention to the change in song in the background.) "You gotta stop worrying about what everybody else will think and think about one thing." Bucky steps closer to Steve and moves Steve's chin so all he could do is look at Bucky. "Are you having fun?" Bucky asks him in all seriousness, but Steve just makes a series of strangles noises as he looks in Bucky's blue-grey eyes. "In that case," Bucky's face breaks into a grin that is both equally evil and childish. "come on then. I didn' teach you how to dance for nothin' Stevie." He takes Steve's hand and pulls him towards the stairs; much to Steve's displeasure as he tries to pull away, Bucky's hand also relenting. 

"Buck, I don' wanna dance, or do anything." Steve's voice is pleading, almost a beg, and Bucky turns to him with a soft smile but determined eyes. 

"Steve. You are dancing tonight whether that means I carry you down these stairs, or you be a goddamn man and walk down there yourself." Bucky warns, still with a soft smile. 

"You can't make me." Steve says as he folds his arms across his skinny chest and takes a defensive stance. Bucky sighs, runs a hand through his freshly cut, slicked-up-with-gel hair, and sighs again. 

"Steve...I'm not at all sorry to do this." he says before putting one arm behind Steve's legs and the other behind his back as he scoops him up into his arms, despite Steve's protests and struggles. "Steve, you're ninety-five pound, it ain't gonna happen buddy." Bucky says as he starts walking down the stairs, only putting Steve down when they reach the bottom, just in time because that's when Sarah walked up to them wearing a sleek yellow dress with pale gloves, she smiled at them both before turning to Steve and teasing him a little as she says "I thought you would never come down from there sweetheart, I didn't think even Bucky could get you down." she laughed a little and Steve felt a little bit brighter automatically, not that he let it show. 

"He carried me down so I had no choice in the matter." he grumbled 

"Of course he did - I told him to use any means necessary." Bucky went and stood behind Sarah while grinning sneakily, saying "Told you I wasn't sorry Stevie." 

"Neither of us are, darling." Sarah laughed. "Unless he hurt you." She turns around and raises an eyebrow at Bucky

"I'm fina ma," Steve tells her. "just annoyed." 

"I didn't expect any different." she says cupping his cheek and giving his other a small kiss. "Happy birthday sweetheart, have fun." she walks off to go and talk to her friends. 

"You heard you ma, Stevie, have fun. And I think I know just how to do it." 

"Buck, I ain't dancin'." Steve says with a glare.

"Wasn' gonna make ya." Bucky shrugged as he moved towards Steve, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his forehead. "I was merely suggest we go and get something to eat and drink."  
"Alright." Steve leans his head towards Bucky's chest and breathes in for a moment before straightening himself up and walking over to the bar. "Two glasses of champane, please." he says as he leans against the wooden frame as the bartender pours out the drinks into two slim glasses. 

"Stevie, what is your favourite thing ever?" Bucky asks as he walks up behind him, holding his hands behind his back. 

"Hmm, I don't know Buck. What do I love?" Steve asks, thoughtful look on his face. 

"Well, me, obviously, but I'm thinking food." Bucky grinned. 

"I absolutely love apple pie, and cherry pie, and treacle pudding." Steve went on to list another few desserts (not including cherry trifle, extra cream on top)

"Steeeve!" Bucky whines as his hands start to get tired from holding them behind his back.

"Oh and I love cherry trifle with extra cream on top." he grins at Bucky widely as a look of relief floods over his face, as he pulls out a plate with a piece of cherry trifle with extra extra cream on top. 

"Extra extra for my best guy." Bucky says as Steve takes the plate and scoops up a small piece on his finger and sucking at it delightfully, revelling in the taste. 

"Thanks Buck." he says before going to get a fork for it. 

"No problem." Bucky says as he follows Steve with both their drinks. And no less than thrirty minutes later, another smooth jazz song starts to play, and Bucky's eyes light up as Steve glances at him while finishing his drink. "Stevie." Steve doesn't say anything. "Stevie." Bucky tries again. "Stevie. Stevie. Stevie. Stevie. Ste-" 

"Yes?" Steve finally replies. 

"Steve, I need to dance. Right this minute." 

"Okay. Just don't step on my feet." Steve teased. If anybody would be stepping on anybody's feet, it would be Steve on Bucky's and they both know this. 

"You're the best Stevie." Bucky tells him as he takes his hand and starts to dance with him. 

"Well I don't think you'd be with anybody other than the best. So, yes, me." Steve joked, grinning with Bucky. 

"I'm not even kidding Stevie. Where would I be if it weren't for you?" 

"I dunno, probably here, just not dancin' with me. Considering I wouldn't even be attempting to dance." Steve laughed a little as he rested his head on Bucky's chest as they started to just sway to the slow songs. 

"But I would be trying my damn best to get you to." Bucky murmured as he pressed a kiss to the top of Steve's head. 

"And I would refuse." Steve replies. 

"And I would continue to ask until you gave me a decent explanation as to why not." Bucky continues to argue. 

"At which point I would tell you I couldn't dance, turn beet red and then probably go up to my room." 

"And I would follow you until I got you alone." 

"And I would consider you a very attractive creep." 

"And if I kissed you?" 

"I'd kiss back, but then run off or have an asthma attack. One or the other. Maybe both. I'd probably run and then have an asthma attack." 

"Poor Stevie." Bucky chuckles a little and Steve feels the vibrations from Bucky's chest. 

"Damn right poor Stevie." 

"Good thing I love you Stevie." 

"Good thing I love you too." Then the music changed again, so they moved off the dance floor to stand to the side and have another drink or two. "Think you'll get drafted for the war Buck?" Steve asks Bucky, much later in the night as everything's winding down and they're half full of alcohol. 

"I dunno baby, maybe. But it will be with you." Bucky replies, half drunk, half assured that Steve will be drafted too. "But it's us 'til the end of the line." 

"'Til the end of the line." Steve murmurs as he presses a kiss to Bucky's soft lips, not caring if they do get a couple of funny looks from the remaining guests at the party.

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna start as a 1940's version of Romeo and Juliet's ballroom scene and then I decided against that and wrote this.


End file.
